


Just Like Before

by rosethomass (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is just really happy to have Castiel back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Before

Dean left. He knew they’d need their time alone. He didn’t say anything, didn’t comment, just made a gruff statement under his breath about getting beers or food or something or other.

The sound of the door closing made Sam tense, fingers clenching into fists on his thighs. But he didn’t move, didn’t even breathe, until he heard the Impala’s door creak open and slam shut, the engine turn over, and its rumble fade away. Only then did Sam breathe, only then did he move.

And he moved so fast that Castiel didn’t have time to react. He only stood there, rendered paralyzed in his shock, as Sam practically _assaulted_ him, hands fisting in the recently cleaned trench coat, lips clashing against his, hot breath over his face as Sam pulled him closer, pressed them together from chest to knee.

Castiel’s surprise only lasted a second though, and soon he was replying in earnest, hands coming up to fist in Sam’s hair- longer than he remembered, softer. Castiel didn’t like that. Didn’t like that Sam had taken a year off hunting to live some normal life where he could indulge himself in proper hair care. But that wasn’t an issue now- not now when Sam was pushing him back against a wall and bracketing him in, pressing in so close Cas would have trouble breathing if he weren’t an angel, lips stealing any breath Castiel had managed to hold onto.

“Missed you, Cas,” Sam gasps, the words falling out of his lips like stones in a landslide, heavy and unbound, crushing Castiel under their weight. “Missed you so much…”

“Sam,” Castiel rumbled in response. “Missed you too…”

Sam’s teeth were on his lower lip, nibbling gently, even if his hands were hard, tight on his arms, possessive, greedy.

Mouths never seperating too far, Sam pulls at Castiel again, practically drags him away from the wall and towards the bed, where he pushes him down, stops for a second to watch as Cas bounces slightly before shuffling up the mattress a bit, spreads his knees so readily for Sam to fit between them, even if they’re both still fully clothed, and that just sends a shock of heat straight between Sam’s legs.

It’s as he’s climbing over Castiel, studying the angel’s face with a practically predatory look, and Castiel just looks back at him with unmasked need and love, that he remembers the last time they’d done this. When Castiel had been wearing hospital scrubs under his trench coat instead of a pristine suit. When Castiel had been broken, different, weak. He’d felt Castiel tremble under him- not out of pleasure, but out of fear he was trying to repress, shying away from aggression and anything that strayed from gentleness.

Maybe he should take it slow again? Just in case…

It had been over a year. Maybe taking things slow, taking their time, making it long and careful would be best.

Sam grinds down on Castiel, the friction between all their layers of clothes making them both groan. He buries his face in Castiel’s neck and Castiel holds him there with one hand in his hair, the other one gripping the back of his shirt.

Keeping true to his decision, Sam undresses Castiel slowly- finding it ironic that Castiel just got into these clothes less than two minutes ago and already Sam is dying to get them off. He loosens Castiel tie just enough to get it over his head, kissing Castiel’s smie as he does. He kisses Castiel’s chest as he unbuttons the shirt, licks the light dust of hair under his navel as he pulls the shirt out of his pants, making Castiel shiver.

Cas helps him pull off all three layers so now he’s only in his pants and shoes- which he toes off- while Sam is still fully clothed. They kiss as they remedy this, Castiel unbuttoning Sam’s shirt as Sam’s tongue grazes over his bottom lip. They kiss as they unbutton each other’s pants, Castiel’s hands groping Sam’s ass as he pushes Sam’s jeans off.

Sam can feel how hard Castiel is, wants nothing more than to flip Cas over, prep him with nothing but spit and push inside him, fuck him till he screams, just like he always had.

 _Slow, Sam_ , he reminds himself. _Take your time. You haven’t seen him in a year. Take. Your. Time._

After more time than Sam’s patience could endure, they were both finally naked and Sam had his fingers lubed up and pressing inside Castiel, pushing and stretching. He presses his forehead to Castiel’s, feels the warm exhales against his mouth and cheeks as Castiel gasps and moans, hips hitching into Sam’s hand.

Sam’s eyes are closed, just feeling the heat that he’d missed so much- Castiel’s body against him, breath against his face, tight muscles gripping and pulling him in. He leans his face down just to touch his lips to Cas’, to feel the slick heat of them too, and finds the blunt touch of Castiel’s teeth where the angel is biting down on his lower lip.

Castiel’s fingers are digging into Sam’s biceps, gripping hard, pulling him closer, silently begging for more, and Sam delivers, pushing in another finger and stretching, stretching, stretching until Cas cries out, body arcing up to press into Sam’s harder.

“Now, Sam,” Castiel croaks, opening his eyes and kissing Sam’s lips once. “Now…please…”

Sam doesn’t hesitate- pulls his fingers out, adjusts himself on the matress, grips Castiel’s hips and shifts him into a more comfortable position, aligns himself and pushes in. His eyes stay locked on Castiel’s the whole time, commiting every line that forms on his skin as his face scrunches up to memory. Cas winces slightly as he’s stretched and Sam kisses the corner of his mouth in comfort.

When he was in all the way, Sam draped himself over Castiel, stayed still and waited for Castiel to adjust. It was Castiel’s first time in over a year, he probably needed to get used to it again. When he can’t restrain himself for much longer, he starts moving, but- like he promised himself- it’s slow.

He undulates his hips, rocks gently inside Castiel. His arms are around Castiel’s torso, holding him close and Castiel’s knees are drawn up, ankles hooked on the inside of Sam’s thighs, his hands tangled in Sam’s hair as Sam kisses and licks at his neck.

Castiel is hitching his hips up in response as Sam rocks a little faster, pulls out just a bit and pushes back in. Sam lifts his face from Castiel’s neck and kisses his lips, pulling Castiel’s mouth into his and molding them together, tongues touching shyly behind their lips.

“More,” Castiel gasps when Sam pulls away.

Sam moves a little faster, a little harder, but not too much. There’s only the slightest slapping sound as Sam thrusts inside him. He loves the heat that’s building up between and around them, the sensuality of their movements, the soothing gentle rocking motions. He wishes he could go faster, bend Castiel, position him how he wants, really drive into him and fuck him as hard as he can manage until they’re both screaming from how good it feels…but this is good, too.

“Sam,” Cas growls, and that makes Sam’s hips stutter. “ _More_.”Sam just nods and goes faster, harder- but not enough, not what he needs.

Apparently it’s not what Castiel needs either, because he lets out a frustrated grunt, digs his nails into Sam’s arms and pushes him away so Sam is looking into his face now. “ _Sam_ ,” he demands. “Harder, more…just like you used to…like before.”

Sam gulps, his hips stilling. It’s more than he could ever have asked for. Not only is Castiel back from Purgatory- but _his_ Castiel is back. Not the broken creature that had taken his place after he took Sam’s insanity. _His_ Castiel.

“All right,” he says, barely audible, the fire rushing through his limbs almost unbearable. “You want it hard?”

Sam surges up, puts his weight on his knees- the motion causes him to shift inside Cas and makes him groan- and hooks his arms under Castiel’s knees, pulling them up, holding them in the air.

Sam starts out slow again, but it’s not the same slowness as before- it’s teasing, a build-up, and Castiel knows it, holds his breath for what’s coming.

It doesn’t take very long before Sam is thrusting in hard and fast, hips jacking at an insane pace, the sound of their flesh meeting now louder, faster, filling the air along the sound of their gasps and moans. Castiel is hitching up and down the mattress as Sam fucks into him with abandon, going as fast as he wants and as hard as he wants because he knows Castiel can take it, knows he wants it too.

“That enough for ya, Cas?” he manages to grit out, not faltering in his rhythm.

Castiel doesn’t answer- probably can’t- just moans loudly, head thrown back onto the pillow in ecstasy as his fingers dig into Sam’s arms again- not demanding this time, just holding on for dear life.

It’s building inside Sam, a burning fire that he knows is going to erupt soon, so he pulls Castiel’s legs up over his shoulders, leans forward so he’s practically bending the angel in half, stretching him and making his muscles burn pleasantly.

He grips Castiel’s hair, pulls him in for a harsh kiss, lips bruising each other’s.

“Sam,” Castiel pants, “Sam…oh…yes… _Sam…_ ”

Sam never thought he’d hear his name sound like that again, not by that voice.

It’s that- the reminder that he didn’t have Castiel for a _year_ and now he’s back and gets to keep him- that send Sam tumbling over the edge, jerking as he comes inside Cas and Cas lets out this beautiful broken moan as he feels himself being filled.

It doesn’t take much to get Castiel to follow him down after that, just a few lazy but tight strokes from Sam’s almost-limp hand. Castiel comes with a shudder and a soft cry, legs tightening and trembling on either side of Sam’s face. When he sinks into the mattress, spent, biting down on his lips as he tries to get his breathing back under control.

Sam carefully pulls out of him, gently maneuvers Castiel’s legs down again because if things between them are back to normal, that means that after the mind-blowing hard fuck, Sam will be gentle and careful and loving, just like before.

Castiel tucks himself under Sam’s chin, Sam’s body curved towards him, pulling him in. Idly, he knew they’d have to clean up and get dressed before Dean gone back. Because even though Dean was gracious enough to give them this time alone, he wouldn’t stay out of his own motel room forever. But he could wait a little bit longer.

“I missed you, Cas,” Sam whispers into Castiel’s hair, and Cas shifts closer. He knows Cas understands that he means more than ‘I missed you while you were in Purgatory’, knows that Cas understands that Sam missed the real Cas, the good, socially awkward, loyal Cas he’d fallen in love with.

“I missed you as well, Sam,” Castiel mutters, kisses Sam’s chest. “I’m glad to be home.” Sam tightens his arms around him, feels the warmth pressed against his side.


End file.
